The present invention relates to a device for forming a heat dissipating fin set, and especially to a forming structure in that the heat dissipating fin set and heat tube are tightly combined together without any interface heat resistance, and thus it has a preferred heat conductance.
In the prior art, heat tubes are used. Interiors of the heat tubes are formed with proper wick structures. By the capillary function of the wick structure, the working fluid in the heat tube may be transferred easily. The heat tube can be connected to a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer mainframe, or other high temperature chip, or other heat emitting elements so that the heat interior the heat emitting element can be guided out through the heat tube. Therefore the heat emitting element (for example, a CPU) may work normally.
Referring to FIG. 1, an exploded perspective view of a prior art device for forming a heat dissipating fin set and heat tube is illustrated. The device for forming a heat dissipating fin set and heat tube is formed by a heat tube 1a and a heat dissipating fin set 2. Each fin 2a is engage to the heat tube 1a through a through hole 3a and a combining portion 4a. In order to enhance the heat dissipating effect of the heat tube 1a, a plurality of fins 2a can be engaged to the heat tube 1a for increasing the heat dissipating area. Since the heat dissipating fin set 2a is fixed to the heat tube 1a by tightly matching, or a heat conductive glue is used to combine the heat dissipating fin set 2a and heat tube 1a, the tightness therebetween is bad and the interface heat resistance will increase. Therefore the heat transferring efficiency is not good.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for forming a heat dissipating fin set. A heat tube and a heat dissipating fin set are made of copper which has good extension ability and heat conductance. The extension ability and heat conductance of copper are better than those of aluminum. Furthermore, the heat resistance of copper is better than aluminum. The heat tube and heat dissipating fin set are formed integrally by melting silver, tin or copper. This combination way is better than the prior art in that the heat dissipating fin set is firmly secured to the heat tube. In the present invention, the heat tube is almost completely engaged to and heat dissipating fin set. Moreover, in the present invention, the heat dissipating fin set and heat tube are not glued together through heat conductive glue. It has no heat resistance and thus has a preferred heat conductance.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.